User blog:Deadliest9600/Persian Immortal V.S Rajput
Persian Immortal,Persia's elite troop V.S Rajput,the exotic fighter of India.WHO IS DEADLIEST?! THE BATTLE The battle begins in a open field,the Rajput,Persian Immortal and their chariot drivers stare at each other until they signal to charge.The Persian Immortal fires an arrow at the Rajput chariot but it is too low and hits the ground but the second time around he hits the Rajput chariot driver in the temple with an arrow,killing him.The Rajput tries to gain control of the chariot but is struck by the Chariot Sycthe,causing the chariot to crash.The Persians circle around the wreckage when the Rajput emerges from the destruction and slings his Chakram disk at the chariot driver decapitating him.The Persian jumps out of the chariot and charges at the Rajput with his spear,but the Rajput blocks with his shield and pulls out his Aara(Fruit By The Foot Sword)and snags his leg causing him to fall,but the Persian gets up and hits the Rajput in the head with the spear's metal ball.The Rajput rolls back when the Persian thrusts his spear at him but it sticks into the ground as a result of the Rajput dodging,the Rajput throws his Aara sword aside and grabs the Khanda and rushes the Persian.The Immortal tries pulling the spear out of the ground but it is struck by the Khanda,splitting it intwo.The Persian grabs the broken spear head and slashes the Rajput's ankle,the Raput grabs his foot and kicks the Immortal in the face.The Persian gets up and runs to his wrecked chariot and grabs his shield and Sageras,he attacks the Rajput head on and strikes him in the head knocking his mask-helmet off,the Rajput uses the Khanda and cuts half of the Persian's sheild off.Realizing that it is now useless,the Immortal throws his shield to the ground and grips both hands on the Sageras and swings it at the Rajput.The Persian stabs into the Rajput shield and throws it aside,the Rajput swings his Khanda sword at the Immortal but he knocks it out of his and slashes at his back.The Rajput dodges the next swipe and pulls out two Katars and walks around the Pesian Immortal,he swings with the Sageras but the Rajput jumps back he swings again but the Rajput ducks and slashes his thighs,then the Persian switches to the axe side and slashes the Rajput's side,he then raises his Sageras going for a finishing blow when he is stabbed in the chest with the Katar,the Immortal coughs up some blood on the Raputs face making the Rajput squint his eyes then he is stabbed again in the neck with the second Katar.The Persian drops his weapon and falls to the ground,the Rajput raises his Katar and yells in victory.WINNER:RAJPUT EXPERT'S OPINON The Rajput one strictly due to his strange weapons and battle style,the Persian Immortal was more used to fighting in a group of 10,000 men wheras the Rajput fought by themselves or in a group of 5 also due to the fact that the Rajput had their own style of marital arts that they blended in with their fighting.While the Persian Immortal was certainly a better chariot fighter it was the Rajput's strange array of weapons that did they're job that did the Persian in. Category:Blog posts